


A Drabble

by kelly0418



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly0418/pseuds/kelly0418
Summary: Victoria的男神又换了，她非要拉Max去看看
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly & Charles Leclerc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Drabble

微风吹起浅蓝色的窗帘，拍打在课桌的书本上，很快它们就被无情地五花大绑起来。天花板上的电风扇以最大速度呼呼转着，Max弯腰捡起被吹落在地的球星卡，顺手抹掉鼻尖的汗水。他憋着气用力把卡拍在桌子上，卡面上的皮克笑得一脸尴尬。

对面跨坐在椅子上的Daniel再也藏不住他洁白的牙齿。“哈哈哈，我赢了！”他翻开面前的球星卡，拉莫斯，能力值97，比皮克高出一分。

Max扁起嘴挥掉手里剩余的卡片。Daniel翻看着他的球星卡，摇了摇头。“兄弟，你这卡也太差了吧。我还没出C罗呢！”。Max顿时决定放学后要把小卖部的方便面洗劫一空。

“Max！Max！”一头金发的女孩冲进教室，圆圆的小脸红扑扑的。“哦Hi，Vic——”发现女孩甚至没有正眼看他后，Daniel默默放下了手。“Max！快跟我来！”她不由分说，抓起哥哥的手臂就往外跑，桌上的球星卡洒了一地。

还没等Max反应过来，他已经被Victoria拽出了教室。后者下楼的脚步快到令人眼花缭乱，他不得不提心吊胆地紧紧盯着每一格楼梯，生怕自己以圆润的姿态来到一楼。

操场上，穿着各国球衣的学生正在进行足球比赛。Victoria站在边线上，呼哧呼哧喘着气。她四处张望了一会，然后朝某个方向露出了傻笑。

顺着她的目光看去，Max见到一个身穿白色球衣的男生，蓬松的棕色头发跟着步伐一蹦一蹦。他举起手臂，示意左侧穿着法国球衣的队友传球给他。球在他脚下稳稳停住，一秒钟后略显遗憾地飞向了天空。男孩抱住头，蹲在地上。传球给他的队友小跑过去，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“加油！Charles！”Victoria把手圈在嘴边，对男孩大喊。Max默默在心里翻了个白眼，他眯起眼睛想要看清球衣上的字母，16号的上方写着Leclerc，下方则印着摩纳哥。名叫Charles的男孩回头朝Victoria笑了笑，脸颊上勾勒出浅浅的酒窝，微微下垂的眼角看起来可怜又无辜。Max觉得自己的心脏突然跳得比刚才下楼还快，对他糟糕射术的嘲笑立刻咽回了肚子。

Victoria扭头看着Max。“怎么样？是不是很帅？”她的笑容甚至可以说的上是得意。“唔……是很帅……”他小声嘀咕，但Victoria早就把视线重新聚焦到了那个叫Charles的男孩身上。

预备铃不解风情地响了起来，球员们不得不刹住奔跑的脚步，一个个面带遗憾地往教学楼走去。Max想到了一个点子。他掏出手机，对Victoria说：“我帮你和他拍照吧。”Victoria激动地打了个响指，“还是老哥机智！”

满头大汗的Charles搂住Victoria肩膀，看起来有些羞涩。“不好意思，刚踢完球一身臭汗，”他低下头轻声向Victoria说道。“哎，你小子把手给我放下去。”Charles像是触电一般迅速缩回了手，“对不起，”接着又往边上挪了挪，留出礼貌的距离。

球员们有说有笑，三五成群从他们身边走过。“哥你对好了没有？快点，要上课了。”Victoria又焦急又有点兴奋。“好了好了，3——2——1——”话音刚落，Victoria立刻靠过去，用力抱住Charles的腰，上扬的嘴角快咧到了耳朵。不过，Max的镜头里只留下了Charles尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。他努力克制住自己得意的笑容，这招可真是妙啊。

急促的上课铃声让滞留的学生们加快了步伐，刚才还人声鼎沸的操场一下子变得鸦雀无声。Victoria和Charles也急匆匆地往教室赶去，“别忘了把照片发我！”Victoria边跑边朝他大喊。

正当Max思考着要怎么向妹妹解释照片的时候，他发现那个穿法国球衣的男孩站在他身后，直勾勾地看着他，眼神疑惑又警觉。“快点，Pierre，上课要迟到了。”Charles朝他挥挥手臂，就像刚才球场上示意他传球那样。

法国人放下咄咄逼人的目光，朝教学楼跑去。Max费力地咽下一口口水。


End file.
